


Merry christmas

by manicmea



Category: Peanuts, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Secret Santa, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas and the gang would like to wish you a Happy New Year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry christmas

Made the first 2 as a Secret Santa for Shazz 2015

Santa doesn't get a present.

Unique

Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas

Festive

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
